It's Been Awhile
by Baitler
Summary: A songfic with It's Been Awhile by Staind, involving our dear friend Voldie and his death eaters. Rated PG for language.


It's Been Awhile by Caitlin  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the very lovely and  
talented JK Rowling, Whom we all love, and the song "It's Been Awhile"   
belongs to Staind, and I own the plot. Haha. By the way, I LOVE reviews, and flame if you'd like, but I'll have you know that all flames are automatically extinguished by with a watering can.  
Now, I have babbled far too much, so here is the story:  
  
"And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile   
Since I first saw you"  
  
Voldemort looked, with great pleasure, at his gathering of the death eaters. It had been about 14 years, since he had last plotted schemes with them. He looked at his dark mark on his arm with pride, and remembered, each day, the days when he had recruited his followers.  
  
"And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
since I could call you"  
  
He then winced inwardly, as he remembered those pitiful days, of being carted around by that idiot, Quirrel, and Wormtail caring for him.'It is the past now.' He thought, to himself, and raised his arms, to commence the second meeting of the death eaters, since his fall.  
  
"And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means"  
  
He barked out each of the names, in roll call, at each, pausing slightly after, shooting out comments about each person.  
'Malfoy... I seem to recall Wormtail telling me how you denounced your roll as a death eater. Interesting... Of course, I certainly can't remember, but there will be a price to pay.' And Malfoy shuddered, as they thought of the cost.  
  
"And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've fucked up things like I always do  
And it's been awhlie  
but all that shit seems to disappear with you"  
  
Voldemort ahd a flashback suddenly, remembering his downfall, and he squirmed, for a moment, and then spoke.   
'This time THERE WILL BE NO MISTAKES!' He bellowed, 'We will not fuck it up!'  
Then he saw his death eaters, perhaps not all that faithful, but there for him, and his rage over the Potters disappeared.  
  
"And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it may seem  
The consequences I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked up again"  
  
'Tonight,' he announced to the death eaters, 'we will make a plan to kill Harry Potter. He must die!'  
The death eaters applauded, and laughed maliciously. No one else heard it, but Voldemort certainly did.  
'Yeah, and we'll screw it again, and one of us will be taken to Azkaban.' the death eater mumbled, pessimistically.   
Voldemort frowned. He couldn't tell who it was. Why didn't they have any faith? It was an act. He could tell. They no longer supported him.   
  
"Why must I fell this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day!"  
  
Voldemort felt a wave of guilt, come over him. These men and women were sent to Azkaban for him. He had let them down, and they no longer heldbelief in him, Voldemrot, the most powerful wizard of all time.  
  
"And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles lights your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste."  
  
He could still remeber the way death smelt, the taste in your mouth, and the pleasure you felt as the body hit the ground, then he felt a lump in his thoat, as he looked at the death eaters, to whom he had caused so much pain when he was.. er... weakened.  
  
"And everything I remember  
As fucked up as it may seem  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry"  
  
The feeling of remorse overode the memory, and he choked out two words queitly. 'I'm sorry.' He said it louder still, 'I'm sorry.' The death eaters stared. The thought of his father came, and hate welled up in his throat. Then the realization hit. It wasn't his fault. Then, he did something that made the death eaters stop cold. Voldemort turned around, and stalked out into the night.   
  
  
  
  
Okay, so that's my first fic. Tell me how you like it, I REALLY like reviews (hint, hint), And just so you know, that norbid part about the scent of death and the taste, I personally think that is disgusting. But when I sat down and started to type, the story I had planned was killed, and this one came out instead. I'm sure it was very stupid, I'm a horrible write, but check out my favs, I've got tons of L/J fics, and read a weird dillema. It makes me crack up. Thanks!  
  
PS To neo: Hahaha! I ahve the axe in my hands, right now! Dun-dundundun! 


End file.
